Imperial Sacrifice
by PrincessNevermore
Summary: They're supposed to fall in love. They're supposed to get married. They're supposed to do a lot of things, but what they didn't plan was, Alberich, the evil sorcerer that wanted to take over Tomoeda.


Disclaimer: I do own Card Captor Sakura! Well at least the box collection. I love CLAMP for coming up with such a set of characters for me to play with.

Author's Note: This is my first CCS story that is finally being written down instead of being stored inside of my brain. Now… this story is going to be loosely based off of The Swan Princess movie. I was so inspired by the movie earlier in the week and the plot's been bubbling inside of my brain and I can't contain it anymore. Anyway… instead of me rambling I am going to introduce to you the Prologue.

* * *

**Imperial Sacrifice**  
_Prologue_

"Your excellence, I'm sorry for your lose." The physician informed the solemn king. The old man's grey hair fell in front of his face when he bowed. His bloodied hands clutched his worn out grey drapery. He did not want to inform his majesty that he had just lost his wife during childbirth. It had surprised him that the infant had survived. It was a miracle. He had tended to the child before facing the man in front of him. And as he expected the king had fallen to his knees and wept into the palm of his hands.

The olden physician placed a hand on the king's shoulder. If it were anyone else, the king would've extricated the appendage immediately and order him away to be in peace. But the two had grown up together and King Kinomoto was actually kind-natured and didn't have an evil bone in his body. He made a great ruler for the kingdom of Tomoeda. Everybody held him in high regard and loved his ruling ways.

"Your grace, your child… she lives." The physician's words shook the king to the core and despite his tears he rose and bore his eyes into his friend's.

"Take me to her." He stumbled over his robes as the two embarked into the nursery that held his newborn daughter. Taking the daughter in his arms, the scent of cherry blossoms wafted into the room from the nearby window. "Sakura." The name involuntarily came out of his mouth. His head turned and walked with his daughter to the balcony that overlooked the town of Tomoeda. Where did the scent come from if there weren't any sources around them that caused the smell?

A gurgle from the bundle of pink made him look down to the baby.

"Do you like that name, little one?" His answer was given to him in the form of her tiny arms waving up to him. A small smile played across his face. "Sakura… I like it myself too."

With his daughter in his arms he brought her up to his chest and hugged her to him. His eyes misted over once again at the not only the loss of his wife but also at the loss of his firstborn a few years back. It was now only him and daughter Sakura.

Even though he had just lost his wife he knew his duties. He announced the birth of his only heir to the throne. He had to plan the naming ceremony for his little girl, and not only that but every local and any neighboring kingdoms would be invited to witness the ritual. Invitations were sent and waiting immediately commenced. The waiting didn't last long and the date approached as well as the other royals paying their respects. Among them was the neighboring kingdom of Toyokoro that Yelan Li ruled over. Her husband had passed away a couple of years ago. She had four young girls and an even younger boy.

King Kinomoto became aware of the family when the four girls had squealed over Sakura in her bassinet. He watched on as the girls played with the dark auburn curls that were Sakura's short baby hair. A small smile crossed his face and then watched as Queen Li and her youngest made their way to him. He nodded his head in greeting to the neighboring queen.

"It's a pleasure to see you Queen Li. How are you faring tonight?" Kinomoto asked kindly.

"I am alright. Fujitaka, there is no need for formalities tonight. I am deeply sorry for your loss." He noticed her hand was lying on the young toddler's shoulder.

"Syaoran is your name if I remember correctly. I apologize I wasn't there for your ceremony." Fujitaka kneeled down to meet the young one's gaze. He gave the boy a smile.

"I… tank you." The boy's voice was soft. "I have pwesent for 'kura." The smile on the king's face grew at the boy's trouble with speaking. He was a cute one. He nodded to the young boy.

"Thank you Syaoran, you can go and give it to her if you want." King Kinomoto spoke.

Queen Li gave Syaoran a pat on the shoulder and the boy walked over to the bassinet. Yelan looked at Fujitaka and both of them smiled at each other and then they turned to watch the scene between the toddler and the infant.

Syaoran stood on tip-toes and peered over the edge to look down to the baby. She looked tiny to him and he was suddenly wasn't sure if he wanted to give the present to her or not. She would probably chew on it. He grabbed the object from his pocket and held onto it. His hand took it to the baby and his hold on it loosened. The chain dropped and the necklace fell in front of her face. The light played off the silver chain and grabbed her attention. Her tiny hands reached for the object and a tiny laugh gurgled out of her.

Watching the scene between the two young ones made an idea come to the minds of both Yelan and Fujitaka. An idea that would make the them legally bind Tomoeda and Toyokoro together with the marriage of Sakura and Syaoran, the two heirs.


End file.
